Project Summary The OVERALL aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Histomics Module derives from the strengths in mouse genetics at the Moran Eye Center and the high demand for tissue profiling. Almost every JMEC laboratory has need of high quality ?histomics? (cryosectioning, paratoming, genotyping, immunocytochemistry, PCR, ISH). Specifically the Histomics module provides: High-quality cryotomy resources through two professionally maintained Leica CM3050S systems Paraffin embedding and section services via a new Leica Paratome PCR and genotyping services Mouse line cryopreservation services